


陪你走到最后

by BJTAugust



Category: Whats Eating Gilbert Grape
Genre: M/M, 德国骨科
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJTAugust/pseuds/BJTAugust
Summary: 我实在是在这对cp里出不来了，奈何无敌冷圈，只好自己产粮。这么高的颜值怎么是冷圈cp啊啊啊啊。





	陪你走到最后

**Author's Note:**

> 我实在是在这对cp里出不来了，奈何无敌冷圈，只好自己产粮。  
> 这么高的颜值怎么是冷圈cp啊啊啊啊。

夕阳慢慢地落下地平线，金红色和深蓝色交织在一起，群星点缀。  
Gilbert送完货开着货车回家的路上，点了一只烟，他的脸在隐没烟雾里，只有一个英俊的轮廓若隐若现。  
风吹起他红色的头发，像一团火焰在黄昏中燃烧。  
他的余光看着副驾驶座上的Arnie，今天的Arnie也许是有些累了，一直很安静地坐在车上，没有手舞足蹈，也没有自言自语，只是安静地坐着，任由晚风吹乱他的金发。  
Gilbert常常在想，假如他的Arnie不是一个智力缺陷的孩子，他该是多么的无与伦比。比阳光还耀眼的金发，比海洋还深邃的眼睛……可惜没人注意过他的美丽，他们只知道Arnie是个傻子。  
回家还要给Arnie洗澡，Gilbert熄灭了烟想。  
  
一家人吃过晚饭后Gilbert带Arnie去洗澡，Arnie已经十七岁了，还是要自己帮他洗澡。  
Gilbert看着Arnie一点点长大，从一个小小的婴儿，慢慢长成现在的模样，在这途中他随时可能离开他，Gilbert希望他的Arnie可以再多陪他们久一点，或者说多陪他久一点。  
Arnie也许是真的累了，他今天没有尖叫着拍打浴缸里的水，也没有不停地喊Gilbert。  
少年人纤细的身体没有多余的脂肪，还略微有些肌肉，使身体的线条看起来更美丽流畅，Arnie单薄的脊背上有一对漂亮的蝴蝶骨，似乎随时可以生出翅膀飞向天堂。  
Gilbert看着Arnie的身体发了会儿呆，直到Arnie一只脚踩进浴缸弄出了声音他才回过神来，他把目光移向了手中的书。  
砰砰地敲门声突兀地响起，Amy声音里是一如既往的暴躁：“Gilbert，你的电话。”  
估计是临时送货吧，Gilbert想。  
Gilbert站起身走向浴缸，他把手伸进水里，水还是热的，大概可以撑到自己回来。  
“Arnie，你是一个勇敢的男孩儿吗？”Gilbert柔声问道。  
Arnie蓝色的眼睛里闪过一丝困惑，他似乎不知道哥哥为什么突然这样问，但他还是回答了，“Arnie是勇敢的男孩。”  
“那么勇敢的男孩会自己洗澡，对吧。”  
“勇敢的男孩，自己洗澡！”Arnie咧开嘴笑了，他伸手扬起水花，扬到Gilbert脸上。  
Gilbert起身出去接电话。  
  
Gilbert没想到这次的地址这么远，等他回家时，已经过去了五个小时。  
当他急匆匆地赶到家里跑进浴室的时候，他被眼前的一幕惊呆了，他的Arnie还躺在浴缸里，浑身颤抖。  
“……Gilbert，Gilbert……”Arnie牙齿打着颤小声喊着他的名字。  
Gilbert感觉自己有那么一瞬间不能呼吸，他差点儿冻死他最爱的弟弟，他信任自己，自己却没有照顾好他。  
Gilbert扯下一条长浴巾紧紧地裹住Arnie，他怀里的身体颤抖个不停，湿冷的水汽沾到他的衣服上。  
“Arnie，是我的错，我回来了，Arnie，Arnie。”Gilbert抱着Arnie回了他自己二楼的房间，他现在不敢让Arnie单独在一个房间里睡觉，因为他现在的状况十分令自己担忧。  
Gilbert给Arnie盖上自己的被子，仔仔细细地掖好每一个边边角角。  
可是Arnie依然不停地颤抖，嘴唇被冻成了青紫色，皮肤苍白，Gilbert看着他的弟弟，内疚和自责使他懊悔不已，他有多疼爱这个弟弟，想必谁都看得出来。  
“Gilbert，Gilbert，你去哪儿了，我好冷。”  
Gilbert脱下自己的上衣和裤子，掀起被子的一侧躺在Arnie身旁，Arnie立刻就将自己的身体缠了上来，Gilbert是暖和的，他一直都是暖和的。  
他一只手攥住Arnie冰凉的手，另一只手揽过颤抖的身体，轻轻地抚摸着他的后背——Arnie，我在这。  
Arnie光裸的身体紧紧缠在Gilbert的身体上，虽然冰凉，但是却十分光滑，像块上好的羊脂玉。  
也许是刚才太冷了，暖和过来的Arnie不知道为什么勃起了，硬硬的一根蹭在Gilbert腿边。Gilbert感觉到了Arnie的变化，他的呼吸慢慢变得粗重了起来，他极力想把这不合时宜的反应压下去，但是最终都是徒劳，他发现自己也硬了，对着他的弟弟，硬了。  
“Gilbert，我怎么了？为什么我这么难受？”Arnie仰起头看着他，眉头微微皱起，似乎正忍耐着什么，而他的眼神却纯洁地让人不忍心玷污。  
“Arnie，这是正常的，每个男孩子都会有的……”Gilbert努力让自己平静下来，他不敢把自己的那些绮念付诸于自己的弟弟身上，即使他曾经在梦里梦见过很多次Arnie抱着他的脖子被他操的流出眼泪。  
“我好难受，哥哥。”Arnie抱着他蹭来蹭去，试图缓解自己，可是越蹭越难受，他简直要流出眼泪来，他不知道自己怎么了，“Gilbert，我想尿尿。”  
男孩子眼睛蒙上了一层水汽，他盯着Gilbert、声音里带上了一点哭腔。  
Gilbert想，自己帮他解决，就当教会他每一个男孩都会再发生这种事情的时候的应对方法。  
Gilbert你真是个烂人，你在为你自己找借口，他脑海里突然有一个声音说道。  
Arnie快要哭出来了，他还在自己的身上磨蹭，试图缓解自己的不适。  
他把手伸向了Arnie两腿之间，握住了Arnie秀气挺直的性器，然后他听到他的弟弟口中流露出一声呻吟。  
“Gilbert，你在做什么？”Arnie哆嗦着问他。  
“帮你，别急，Arnie，一会儿就没事了。”  
Gilbert握住Arnie的性器上下撸动，Arnie未经人事哪儿受过这样的刺激，口中发出咿咿唔唔的声音，夹带着几声勾人心魄的喘息。  
Gilbert看着红色床单上Arnie洁白的身体感觉一阵热流往小腹涌去，他迷茫的眼神湿漉漉的，嫣红的唇瓣里泄露出呻吟，美的像个勾魂的妖精。  
Arnie本能地抱紧了Gilbert的脖梗，喘息的更加急促，Gilbert加快了手上撸动的动作，Arnie喉咙里发出骤然拔高的呻吟，眼前闪过一片白光。  
Gilbert手上一片白浊。  
Arnie射在了Gilbert的手里。  
他对自己什么都不懂的傻弟弟做了什么。Gilbert反应过来之后陷入了愧疚之中。  
他打算起身去冲个冷水澡解决一下自己的问题的时候，他硬的快要爆炸的下体突然被一只纤细的手握住，“哥哥，你也难受吗，Arnie帮你。”  
Gilbert感觉自己脑子里瞬间有一朵烟花炸开了一样一片混乱。一个声音在叫嚣，Gilbert，你不是爱他吗，你不是早就想这么做了吗。而另一个声音却在喊，他是你弟弟！  
还没等Gilbert脑内天人交战的胜负分出来，Arnie就已经笨拙的开始上下套弄，快感直击他的大脑，他凑过去吻住那两片嫣红的唇瓣。  
去他妈的，他爱他。  
Gilbert的手在少年光裸的身体上抚摸，引得身下人颤抖不已，“Arnie，你知道我在做什么吗。”  
Arnie摇摇头。  
“可是你是Gilbert，”Arnie口齿不清地说，“Gilbert不会伤害Arnie，Arnie喜欢，Gilbert。”  
Gilbert俯身深深吻住Arnie，两只大手包裹住少年人饱满的臀肉大力揉捏，他感觉到Arnie的性器再次慢慢挺立了起来，他低头叼住Arnie的左胸，不出意料地听到一声呻吟，他的手指划向Arnie的臀缝之间，寻找那个隐秘的入口。  
Arnie不知道哥哥在做什么，他只觉得这样很舒服，他从来没有体会过。  
他知道Gilbert肯定不会伤害他。  
Gilbert攥住少年纤细的脚踝折起他的腿，“Arnie，抱着自己的腿。”  
Arnie听话的抱住了自己的腿，腿间的光景暴露在Gilbert眼前，粉红色的小穴一张一翕像在邀请什么进入好好疼爱他。  
Gilbert感觉自己快被Arnie腿间的光景吸走了神志。  
紧致的入口由于前戏的充足轻松地塞进了一根手指，Gilbert模仿交合的动作将一根手指抽入抽出，等身下人适应了之后Gilbert又缓缓塞进了另一根手指，他听着Arnie口中泄露出来的一声声呻吟，微微翘起了嘴角，他的Arnie，什么都不会去遮掩，他爱他最真实的模样，他爱这个每天只知道黏着他的小孩儿。  
Gilbert的手指在湿热的内壁里寻找那一点，当他摸到一个硬硬的凸起时Arnie喉间滑出一声更腻的呻吟，他知道他找到这个点了，于是他反复地在这一点上按压，Arnie身体止不住的颤抖，变调的呻吟一声接一声地响起，他不知道Gilbert在做什么，他从来没体会过这种感觉，舒爽到整个身体都变软。  
Arnie从不曾隐藏自己的想法，他像一个精灵，永远只表现出自己最真实的一面，在生活里是这样，在床上也是这样，他不由自主地向自己的哥哥靠近，抬起腰肢迎合Gilbert的动作。  
少年的身体软的不可思议，Gilbert抽出手指把他的身体弯折成同样不可思议的角度，他扶住自己涨的发疼的阴茎，抵在Arnie的穴口，身下的人湛蓝色的眼睛里升腾起朦朦胧胧的水汽，眼角被欲望逼的发红，纤细的手指紧紧地攥着床单，Gilbert觉得自己的弟弟简直是床榻间勾魂的妖精，深吸一口气缓缓将他快要爆炸的阴茎往里推，从未接纳过其他人的小穴紧紧的吸着他的下体，一波接一波的快感使Gilbert头皮发麻，他突然听到一声小小的抽泣声，Arnie在哭，Gilbert停下自己的动作去擦Arnie的眼泪。  
“哥哥，我疼……”Arnie的手紧紧地攥着他的胳膊，眼神里流露出的委屈像一把小钩子，勾着Gilbert的呼吸加速，他俯下身亲吻Arnie的嘴唇，他把握紧自己胳膊的双手拿下来圈住自己的脖子，双手滑向他胸前两颗小小的红豆揉捻，Arnie的断断续续的呻吟从和自己的吻中流泻出来，感觉到身下人咬紧自己的小穴慢慢地放松下来，他用力挺腰将自己的阴茎埋进了Arnie身体里面。  
他突然感到前所未有的满足感，他的Arnie，只属于他的Arnie，最爱他的Arnie，就这样互相陪伴着走到最后吧，我亲爱的弟弟。  
“啊——Gilbert……”少年弓起后背，扬起的脖颈划出一道极其优美的弧度，Gilbert一口咬在他暴露出来的喉结上，他听着身下少年诱人的呻吟加快了身下的动作，小小的房间里啪啪声不绝于耳，还带着一些黏腻的水声，令人脸红心跳。  
Gilbert将身下的人翻转过来，Arnie跪在床上，腰身下塌到一个不可思议的位置，Gilbert从他身后抱住他身体，轻吻他的脖颈和脸颊，他掰过他的脸和他接吻，温柔的一塌糊涂，可他身下的动作却称得上是凶狠，后入的姿势进入的更深，Arnie被他操的浑身颤抖，口中发出一声声尖叫。  
他一只手抱着Arnie，另一只手探向Arnie双腿间一直受到冷落的下体，前后夹击下Arnie再次射了出来。  
Arnie从来没有体会过这种濒临灭顶的快感，眼泪扑簌扑簌地滴到床单上，而Gilbert依然没有停止身下的动作，反而越来越凶，恨不得把两个囊袋撞进他的身体里，刚射过的身体敏感的不行，Arnie的身体软的像一滩水，Gilbert快要融化在他高热的身体里。  
“Gilbert……我…啊……不……啊，不要……嗯啊…”  
他似乎没有听到一样，只是不停地抱着他操弄他不停流出液体的后穴。  
“啊啊啊…………”Gilbert滚烫的精液射在Arnie的肠壁上，Arnie的身体在他怀里止不住地颤抖，Gilbert把Arnie从床上捞起来，他长长的睫毛上挂着泪珠，看来他是把他欺负惨了，他身上的斑斑驳驳的红色吻痕和青紫的掐痕表现出他被使用过度了。  
“Arnie，我爱你，我真的好爱你。”Gilbert轻柔地吻去他睫毛上的泪珠 ，抱紧了怀里清瘦的少年身躯。  
Arnie似乎是喜欢这种亲近的，他小声抽泣着却没有推开他的哥哥，反而像他抱紧自己一样抱住了他。  
“Arnie也，爱，Gilbert。”  
Arnie，我们就这样一起生活吧，别离开我，我们一直走到最后，Gilbert想，他愿意一辈子和自己的傻弟弟绑在一起，永不分离。


End file.
